


We'll be here for you

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: Danny receives an upsetting news from Turk. Of course, there is no way he won't do something about it.Minor character death (not one of the eleven).





	1. An upsetting phone call

Danny took the phone from his pocket as soon as it started ringing, and he saw that Turk was the caller.  
"Hi, Turk. How are you?" He hadn't talked to Turk in months. Actually, he hadn't talked almost to anyone, except some sporadic contacts with Rusty. Everyone had their own things going on, at the moment.  
"Well, uhm..." Turk voiced sounded tired, and Danny pressed further the phone to his ear. "I'm calling you because..." A sigh. "You remember that Sarah, Virgil's wife, was expecting, right?"  
"Oh, yes! Twins, right? Actually, she was due around these days, I think".  
"Yes. That's why I am calling you. The twins were born three days ago".  
In complete contrast with the happy news, Turk's voice sounded even more tired, and sad. Danny waited a second before speaking again.  
"I hope I'm wrong, but from your voice it sounds like I shouldn't give you my congratulations".  
"No... well..." another sigh. "The twins are fine, luckily. But... there were some complications, and Sarah didn't survive".  
Danny gasped. That was terrible.  
"Oh, Turk, I'm so sorry. That's awful. How is Virgil?"  
Turk stayed silent for a few second.  
"Honestly... I don't know. It was a big tragedy for him. He'll need a lot of time. But look, I called you because I know that you and the others knew about the pregnancy. I didn't want to risk that somebody called him to ask about the twins and to offer their congratulations. He really doesn't need that right now".  
"No, of course not. Look, I'll call Rusty and the others and I'll tell them, okay? Don't worry, noone is going to bother Virgil right now. But please, let me know if we can do something for you".  
"Sure, thanks. Look, I'll call you again in a couple of days, okay? I need to go, now. I think the twins are waking up".  
Before Danny could say something, Turk disconnected the call.  
Danny stayed quiet, staring in front of him, at nothing in particular. Dammit.

"Hey!! It's been a while! How are you?" Rusty's voice was happy and careless as always. Danny sighed, knowing that he would have changed it very quickly.  
"I'm fine. I guess. And you?"  
"Why you guess? What happened?"  
"Do you remember that Virgil's wife was pregnant, right?"  
"Of course. I was actually about to call him right now".  
"Oh, great. Good thing I stopped you".  
"Why? What's going on?"  
There was no way to make it easy, so Danny just blurted it out.  
"The twins were born three days ago. They're fine".  
"But?"  
"I didn't say but".  
"But I sense a but".  
"But Sarah didn't make it".  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"I mean... she didn't survive".  
That seemed to shut Rusty up. After a while, Danny prodded him. "Hello? Are you still there?"  
"Is it even possible?"  
"What... why?"  
"I mean, it's what? 2010? Is it even possible that something like that happens now?"  
"Well, I don't know. It's very rare, I guess. But still..."  
"Okay. What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know".  
"Maybe we should..."  
"No".  
"Why? Why not?"  
"It's not a good idea".  
"Well, you have a better one?"  
Danny didn't answer.


	2. Surprise!

Turk woke up from his nap, hearing some noises from the kitchen. Maybe Virgil was up as well. He got up very quietly, in order not to wake up the twins, and went to the kitchen without even putting on his shoes.   
Intead of finding Virgil there, he was surprised by something he really didn't expect.   
"Hello, Turk!" said Rusty.  
"We're sorry we woke you up", echoed Danny.  
Rusty was in front of an open kitchen cabinet, and was eating some chips. Danny was just staring at him.  
"What... Why are you here?" asked Turk, eyes wide open.  
"We are here to help you, of course," answered Rusty, handing out the chips to Turk. "Want some chips?"  
Turk shook his head, looking at Danny. "When you called me you look a little... overwhelmed. So we thought we could come help for a while".  
Only then Turk saw the two duffel bags on the floor.  
"I... Thank you. Really," managed to say Turk, before they alla heard the noise of steps approaching fast.  
"What's all this noise, you jackass? You'll wake up the..."  
For the second time in that day, Danny and Rusty found themselves being stared at.   
"Virgil - started Rusty, looking at the disheveled man in fron of him with sympathy - We are very sorry for what happened to Sarah".  
"Yes - continued Danny - We offer you our deepest condolences".   
Virgil turned his head towards Turk, pissed off. "You told them?"  
"Yes, I told them. They knew you were having kids anyway. I didn't want them to call you to ask you questions and stuff".  
Virgil seemed ready to answer, but Danny preceeded him. "I'm sorry that we came unannounced. Bu we felt that you might need our help".  
Virgil sighed. "Thank you. But I think we are good for now".   
Danny and Rusty exchanged a look. "Probably yes," said Rusty. "But we would have always liked to come visit you, and this might be a good time. Let us stay for a couple of days, and if you really don't need us, we'll leave".  
Virgil looked at them for a couple of second, then said: "Whatever. I'm tired, I'm going back to bed. Do whatever you want, just don't wake up the babies". With that, he left towards his room.  
"I'm sorry," said Turk, once they were alone. ""He's just..."  
"Don't worry about it," answered Rusty. "No need to apologise. We totally understand".  
"So, where can we put our stuff? asked Danny.  
"Well... there isn't really an extra room prepared, I took the guest room and the twins are in the other one. But there is a room that is empty right now".  
"Perfect!" said Rusty. "Can we put there two camp beds?"

 

"


	3. The twins

Just the time to prepare the two small bed in the empty room, that Turk, Rusty and Danny heard a cry.  
"Oh, they woke up," said Turk, leaving his beer to walk towards the twins' bedroom.  
Danny and Rusty exchanged a glance, then followed him.  
In the small bedroom there were two adjacent cribs, and Turk approached one, making cute cooing noises.  
Quickly, Rusty went to the other crib, taking the other twin, that was starting to cry after a moment of silence like his brother.  
"This is the first time I'm holding a newborn", commented Rusty with a smile.  
Danny pretended not to notice Turk's alarmed look, and asked him: "What are their names?"  
Turk looked a little embarrassed, before saying, "Sam and Dean".  
Rusty looked amused. "Really? There isn't like a TV show with..."  
"Yes, it's called Supernatural," said Turk again. "Look, I know it sounds weird, but I arrived at the hospital right after... well, right after everything happened. The hospital staff kept asking the names of the babies, I didn't know what to do and Virgil was totally shocked and not responsive. There were people to call, and Sarah's family to call... and in the end I just gave the nurse the first two names I could think of. And I just watched an episode of that TV show, so Sam and Dean were the only names I could say. I guess Virgil can change them if he doesn't like them, when he... gets better".  
"I think Sam and Dean are perfect names, and I think Virgil likes them too," said Danny after a moment of silence, with a smile.   
"Well... we need to change them now. I guess you'll also change your first diaper, Rusty", said Turk with a grin.  
"Oh, how lucky I am".

After a few hours, everyone was in bed.  
The twins were sleeping after a good amount of milk, a fresh diaper and a story. Turk was in his room. Virgil too was in his room, even if they had barely seen him for the entire time they were there. He came out of his room just to eat something (almost nothing), after Turk insisted, and he almost didn't say a word. Now, Danny and Rusty were in their bed, talking about it.  
"What do you think?" said Rusty.  
"I don't know," answered Danny with a sigh.  
"Well, it's only been a week since Sarah died".  
"Yeah. He needs time".  
"And Turk is amazing".  
"Totally".  
"He's taking care of the kids, and he organized Sarah's funeral... he's great".  
"You were right. I'm glad we came".  
"Yeah. They need help".  
"A lot of help".  
"Do you think that Virgil-"  
"I don't know".  
"He doesn't even-"  
"I know".  
Another sigh.  
"Well. Goodnight, Danny".  
"Goodnight, Rusty".


End file.
